Doce Outono
by Ichaan
Summary: Quem disse que a maçã era a fruta do pecado, talvez estivesse coberto de razão. Mas também é um símbolo de amor. SasuNaru. YAOI/LEMON. Summary horroroso... mas a fic ta melhor. Minha 1ª, então quero reviews xD


Minha primeira fic =D

Então não sejam muito maus comigo .''

E claro, mandem reweis, õ.ô rewieus e.e'', ou seje la como se escreva T.T''

OBS:

1)Naruto** INFELIZMENTE** não me pertence T.T... mas a esperança é a ultima que morre 8D

2) Fic BL, boys love, YAOI, ou seja, homossexualismo masculino, se não gosta não leia, o "x" ta ali em cima pra você clicar. Isso mesmo, aquele vermelho a direita no topo da tela!! e.e''

3) Fic não betada, quer dizer... se o Word contar como beta... T.T

4) Se alguém ler isso e achar que tem/viu algo parecido em algum lugar, já aviso que são idéias que todo mundo usa. E na minha condição de 1ª fic, é claro que eu também ia usar!!

Acho que todo mundo sabe disso, mas é bom colocar:

oi! – Fala

_francamente _– Pensamento

Nada – e continuou sentado – Fala e ação

Agora a fic \o/

Quem disse que a maçã era a fruta do pecado, talvez estivesse coberto de razão. Mas também é um símbolo de amor. SasuNaru. Yaoi / Lemon. Summary horroroso... mas a fic ta melhor. Minha 1ª xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Doce Outono**

Era inicio de outono, e já havia se passado alguns meses desde que o Uchiha voltara a Konoha. Naruto tinha finalmente trazido seu amigo de volta, claro que foi mais fácil após ele ter derrotado Itachi. Há dois meses Sasuke voltou a trabalhar juntamente com o time 7, que agora também fazia parte Sai. Nesse exato momento estavam Sasuke e Naruto na sala da Hokage recebendo uma nova missão.

- Vocês vão escoltar um homem ate a cidade de Fuujin – disse sentando-se em sua cadeira -

- Baachan, porque so nós dois?

- É uma missão simples, não há motivos para mais pessoas.

- Mais alguma coisa que devemos saber? – disse o moreno que ate então permanecia calado -

- Não não, é coisa simples. Em uns 3 dias vocês já devem estar chegando lá.

- Se é tão simples porque estou aqui?! Podia ter chamado o Sai no meu lugar, ou então a Sakura-chan, o sombrancelhudo... Eu quero treinaaaaaarrr T.T

- Dobe! ¬¬

- TEME!! NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! Ò.Ó

- ¬¬

- CHEGA! Vocês não tem tempo pra isso. Saiam logo daqui!! E as 2 horas estejam no portão de Konoha, vocês tem uma hora. Ò.ó

- Hai¹ ó.ò

- ... – os dois saem do aposento -

- Fala sério! ù.ú – abre a gaveta e pega uma garrafa de sake – Pensei que eles não iam mais!! – diz tomando um gole -

- Tsunade-sama!

- Hãn, Shizune!

- Agora não é hora pra isso ò.ó

- Uma garrafinha não vai fazer mal.

- Bem, essa não tinha como salvar, mas outra agora so no final do dia! Agora a senhora tem que assinar esses papéis. – dizendo isso põe uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa – E é pra hoj-

- ...

- Tsunade-sama?? Fugiu! ò.ó

Um pouco depois no portão de Konoha...

- Demorou dobe! Tava se arrumando foi?? – com um tom irônico na fala -

Notara que Naruto não estava usando sua costumeira roupa laranja, estava com uma camisa de manga curta branca, mas a bermuda ainda era laranja. Já ele vestia uma bermuda preta também com uma camisa de manga curta, so que azul-marinho e com o emblema uchiha nas costas.

- Teme!! Eu tava ocupado com umas coisas, e que eu saiba é você que demora horas so pra arrumar o cabelo!! u.u

=*=*=*=*= **FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

_Ao abrir a porta de casa..._

_- ºOº - se depara com uma bagunça sem tamanho – Tenho que limpar isso!_

_E dito fez, deixou tudo limpo e arrumado. _

_- Yatta²! Finalmente acabei xD. – olha as horas - Merxx! Faltam 10 pras 2!! \o/_

=*=*=*=*= **fim do FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

- E eu nem demorei tanto assim, so 20 minutinhos. u.u

- ...

- Agora vamos. Onde está o Ojisan³?

- Aponta atrás de si- Ali.

- se dirige ao senhor que estava sentando- Desculpe o atraso!

- Não foi nada que me mate, então não tem problemas. Vamos agora?

- Hai, mas, onde fica essa cidade Fuujin ?

- Ao norte de Suna, não muito longe.

- E qual seu nome? Eu me chamo Naruto, e aquele chato se ainda não sabe é o Sasuke!

- Já nos falamos. Meu nome é Kushino Matsuji.

- Naaaruto, é melhor começarmos a andar logo. Se conseguirmos ir ate metade do caminho de Suna hoje, depois de amanhã já devemos esta chegando em Fuuji.

- Eu não disse que ele era chato. -_-

- Hahahaha! Já vi que essa viajem vai ser divertida. =D

A viajem não foi o diferente do que Kushino havia dito. A toda hora Naruto e Sasuke começavam a discutir, desde por onde ir, ate a hora ou local de descansar. O sol já estava baixo quando finalmente pararam para acampar.

- Sasuke!

- Hãn?

- Vou pescar alguma coisa pra gente comer okay?! – diz saindo -

- Não demore.

30 minutos se passaram, e com a demora o moreno foi atrás.

- Kushino-san, vou buscar o baka4 e já volto! Não saia daqui.

- Hai hai.

Não demora muito a chegar no rio, afinal, montaram o acampamento próximo dele. Ao se aproximar, vê o loiro sentado na margem olhando fixamente as águas.

- Você demorou! – diz com um pouco de raiva parando ao lado dele -

O loiro que até então não havia percebido a presença do moreno, finalmente desviou seus olhos do riacho e o fitou com um sorriso.

- Gomen5! Eu me distrai.

- Percebe-se! So não se sabe com o que. –senta ao lado dele – Pelo menos pegou o peixe?

- Sim. – aponta para uma pedra mostrando mais ou menos uns 6 peixes que havia pego – Vamos voltar, já está escurecendo. – finalmente havia notado o pôr-do-sol, então ele levanta -

- Agora você liga pro escuro!!!

Mas ao se levantar acaba tropeçando numa pedra e vai de encontro ao loiro, mas este se desequilibra com o peso do outro e acaba caindo também.

- Itai6!! Saaassuukkeee!! – logo em seguida corou ao perceber a "situação" em estava -

- Itaai... Dobe?! ô.õ Por q- - cora também -

Ao ver o loiro corado, ainda não havia notado a situação. Ele estava sobre Naruto, com uma perna entre as suas e suas mãos estavam ao lado da cabeça do loiro. Este, além de estar por baixo, ainda estava sem camisa e com a bermuda ainda meio umedecida.

Ficara encarando os olhos cor-do-céu, mas logo desviara. Um barulho na mata despertou os dois e fez com que o moreno se levantasse, ajudando o loiro em seguida.

- Descupe! – ainda estava um pouco corado, mas o loiro não tinha notado isso -

- É melhor irmos logo! – pega a camisa, os peixes e segue andando – Vem!

Os três dias passaram e logo já estavam em Fuuji, porém, um clima estranho havia se instalado entre eles. Várias vezes haviam se pego um olhando para o outro.

- Iêeee! Finalmente chegamos Kunojisan. \o/ - diz assim que vê a entrada da vila -

Ao entrarem na vila vão diretamente levar Kushino para sua casa.

- Tem certeza que não querem descansar aqui esta noite? – pergunta insistentemente aos dois -

- Sim. Temos que voltar logo... sem contar no relatório! -_-

- ...

- Se vocês acham melhor... mas eu conheço um atalho daqui pra Konoha. Deve dar a vocês um dia ou mais!

- Por onde vai esse atalho Kushino-san?

- Por aquela floresta que voltamos.

Após explicar o caminho, o senhor se despede dos jovens.

Durante o caminho, nenhuma palavra foi trocada ente eles, pelo menos até serem pegos por uma chuva de outono.

- Naruto, vamos pra lá! – aponta pra um casebre que acabara de ver -

- Hai!

Ao bater na porta, esta se abriu, mostrando que o casebre estava abandonado.

- Não tem ninguém aqui.

- Ainda bem que achamos esse casebre.

Era pequeno e tinha uma janela por onde passava a única luz do ambiente, também aparentava já ter sido habitado, pois havia uma cama de solteiro em um canto e uma estante vazia, a não ser por alguns objetos quebrados e cobertos de teias.

- O q-que você está fazendo?? O/O

- Dobe! Nossas roupas estão molhadas, é melhor você tirar a sua também se não quiser ficar resfriado.

- Hum...

Colocaram outra roupa, igual à primeira, mas de cores diferentes.

- Essa chuva não vai passar hoje... é melhor irmos dormir! – o moreno deita na cama pré-arrumada, deixando um pouco de espaço pro loiro -

- Eu não sei você, mas acho que essa cama não deve dar nós dois!

- Vai ter que dá! Eu não vou dormir nesse chão, e acho que você também não vai querer. Demos sorte de você inventar de esta com fome e parar pra comer, se não ainda íamos ter que pensar nisso!

Sem nada pra falar, o loiro deita na parte "reservada" pra ele. Ambos deitaram um de costas pro outro. No meio da noite, o loiro começou a tremer devido ao barulho provocado pela chuva, que a esta altura já não era mais simples.

- _Como pode chover assim?? Nem estamos no inverno ainda... e o outono mal começou! O mundo tá desabando!! T.T _– e se encolheu mais -

Há alguns minutos havia percebido que o outro estava acordado e tremendo um pouco. Ele esteve acordado durante todo o tempo. Não conseguira pregar os olhos desde que deitara naquela cama.

- Naruto. – sussurrou tendo como reposta somente um gemido do outro -

- Naruto! – chamou novamente fazendo com que o loiro virasse e o encarasse dessa vez – Você está bem?

- H-

Não fosse pelo clarão que adentra ao quarto, responderia que sim. Mas ficou obvio que estava assustado, principalmente pelo fato de ter segurando com força a roupa do moreno.

- Naruto... você...

Ao perceber o que tinha feito, largou a blusa do maior, e se encolheu novamente ao escutar um trovão. Não demorou muito e sentiu um braço envolvendo sua cintura, e ao abrir os olhos, viu que o moreno o estava abraçando e puxado para mais perto de si.

- Sasuke... – sussurrou encarando os orbes negros -

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Pode dormir. – fitava o dono dos olhos azuis -

- Hum... – acabou se encolhendo mais contra o maior, escondendo o rosto no peito do moreno e finalmente sentindo o sono chegar -

Sasuke ficara acordado velando o sono do outro por algum tempo, somente ouvindo a chuva cair e o vento passar por baixo da porta, ate que finalmente seu sono também veio, dormindo abraçado ao loiro.

A chuva já havia parado, quando acordou. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente se acostumando com a luz. Fitou o moreno dormindo, corou um pouco ao ver que ainda estava abraçado a ele, ate que finalmente decidiu levantar. Com todo cuidado de não acordar o outro.

Quando acordou, viu que estava sozinho. Levantou rapidamente, e saiu do casebre tentando achar o loiro. O encontrou mais a frente, sentado no mesmo riacho de dias atrás olhando as água correrem.

=*=*=*=*= **FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

_No dia anterior, ainda na aldeia._

_- Por onde vai esse atalho Kushino-san?_

_- Por aquela floresta que voltamos._

_- Ótimo! Sasuke, vamos por lá. \o/_

_- Hum..._

_- Esse atalho vai dar naquele riacho, que paramos! So precisam... – percebeu que os coraram um pouco – ô.õ atravessá-lo! Vocês dois devem conseguir chegar nele ainda hoje se forem rápidos._

_- Jisan, porque não disse sobre esse atalho naquele dia?!_

_- Aaahh gomen gomen!! Eu tinha esquecido! Hahahaha._

_Após explicar o caminho, o senhor se despede dos jovens..._

=*=*=*=*= **fim do FLASH BACK** =*=*=*=*=

Mas dessa vez, percebera que o moreno estava se aproximando.

- A-arigatou7. – visivelmente corado, disse ao ver que o outro estava sentando ao seu lado -

- Hum...

E ficaram ali por um bom tempo olhando as águas, ate que o moreno, em fim, se manifestou.

- Levantou e fitou o loiro – É melhor começarmos a andar!

- Hum...

Como havia lhes dito, atravessaram o riacho sem dificuldades. Não era fundo, batia no meio das pernas, e a correnteza também era fraca. Avistaram a estrada pela qual voltaram, não demoraria mais que um dia para voltar a Konoha.

Enquanto andavam viram uma criança – de mais ou menos uns 6 anos - se esticando com muito esforço perto de uma arvore. Tentava pegar algo, porém estava muito alto e não alcançava.

- Sasuke, espera um pouco!

– ... – ficou parado olhando um ponto distante, entretido em pensamentos -

- seguiu ate a menina – Quer ajuda?

- Viu o loiro parado ao lado dela e acenou com a cabeça afirmando – Aquela! – Aponta para uma maçã vermelha um pouco mais acima dele -

- Aqui! – entrega a maçã à menina, que já estava com varia outras em mãos e de outras cores (verde, amarelinha, vermelha) – Mas não é comum uma macieira ainda ter tantas maçãs... e tantas diferentes!

- Essa é especial. – pega duas maçãs (amarelinha e vermelha) e entrega ao loiro – Toma, dê a alguém que você goste.

- Arigatou! – disse sorrindo – _Alguém que goste..._

- Arigatou niichan8! Ja ne9!

– Ha- - percebeu que a menina havia sumido – _Estranho..._

Após andarem o dia todo, encontraram uma clareira fechada, so havia arvores em volta, e nem o céu era possível ver. Resolveram parar, continuariam no dia seguinte, e já não estavam mais tão longe de Konoha. Enquanto desarrumava a mochila, Naruto encontrou a fruta a qual havia recebido mais cedo.

- Pegou uma as maçãs – Quer?! – ofereceu a outra ao moreno que já estava arrumando seu saco de dormir -

- A vermelha. – mordeu um pedaço – Doce. – e volta a arrumar-se pra dormir -

Ficou acordado por mais um tempo comendo a maçã, mas não demora muito e Naruto também arruma seu saco, a alguns centímetros do moreno.

A noite deveria ser fria, mas estava se sentindo meio quente, e quando se virou, viu que não era o único. O loiro já não dormia mais dentro do saco, mas em cima dele e sem camisa, também se via que estava um pouco corado.

=*=*=*= _Naruto Pov's_ =*=*=*=

_O que é isso? Ta meio... pesado._

"_Narutoo.."._

_Essa voz..._

=*=*=*= _fim Naruto Pov's_ =*=*=*=

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando reconhecer a figura a cima de si.

- Narutoo... acorde. – e lambeu a orelha esquerda do loiro -

- Sasuke! M-mas...

- Não fale nada. – tomou os lábios do loiro, que mesmo sem saber, correspondia ao beijo -

Precisaram parar. O ar ja não se fazia presente.

- Sasuke! – ainda arfando – N-nós nã- ahhh –

O moreno estava espalhando beijos pelo seu pescoço, e dando leves mordiscadas, fazendo com que soltasse um pequeno gemido.

- Você não está ajudando assim. – sussurra ao menor com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação na face, e volta ao pescoço deste -

- Cora mais um pouco – aaahhh...

Suas mãos agora passeavam por todo o abdômen do loiro, gravando cada detalhe e subindo mais até chegarem aos mamilos. Ficou massageando o direito, apertando de leve. Foi descendo os lábios ate o outro e começou a chupa-lo, dando algumas mordidas.

- Sa-sasuke... aahh – estava sentindo um grande prazer com aquilo -

- Hum...

O moreno em fim largou os mamilos do loiro. Ao olhar pra cima, viu que este estava corado e respirando aceleradamente.

- Devo continuar? – sussurrou ao ouvido do loiro, lambendo-o em seguida -

- Nada respondeu, ainda estava em busca de ar apenas assentiu com a cabeça -

- Sabe o que vai acontecer neh? – du uma mordiscada no pescoço do loiro -

- aahh! Sei. – disse num baixo sussuro -

O maior tomou a boca do loiro num beijo quente, e fervoroso. E foi altamente correspondido. Interrompeu o beijo apenas para tirar a própria camisa, voltando ao beijo logo em seguida. Desceu a mão ate o cós da calça do menor, rapidamente a abrindo e tirando juntamente com a cueca. Naruto corou ainda mais com a atitude do moreno.

Sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que o loiro também estava excitado. Tirou toda a roupa que ainda tinha. Sem pensar duas vezes engoliu o membro do loiro, que não conteve um gemido de prazer.

- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Explorando cada pedaço com a lingua. Dando chupões e leves mordidas. Estava levando o loiro a loucura. Não contendo-se mais, avisou ao moreno que ia gozar. Este bebeu todo o sêmen do loiro, sem deixar cair nenhuma gota.

Naruto ainda estava entorpecido pelo orgasmo que tivera, respirando pesadamente. O moreno por sua vez chupava seus dedos. Quando viu que estavam bem molhados, posicionou-se entre as pernas do loiro. Penetrou um dedo no loiro, que se sentiu uma pequena dor e incômodo.

Enquanto adentrava no loiro, voltou a chupar e beijar o pescoço deste, afim de distrai-lo para que relaxasse. Percebeu que o loiro voltou a gemer, se esquecendo do incômodo que sentira. Penetrou então um segundo dedo.

O loiro sentiu-se novamente incomodado com o aumento de volume. Mas voltou a gemer ao sentir o moreno lhe acariciando o membro novamente, deixando-o exitado de novo. Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos com os dedos. Naruto, apesar do incômodo ainda presente, sentiu este diminuir, e novamente o prazer estava lhe tomando o corpo.

Vendo que o loiro estava pronto, retirou os dedos, e se posicionou entrando lentamente para que ele se acostumasse.

- Saaasssuuukkeee... aaahhh

- Aaaahhhhh – estava sentindo muito prazer com aquilo – _Tão quente..._

Moreno parou um pouco assim que se viu completamente dentro do menor. Começou fazendo leves movimentos, que logo evoluíram para fortes estocadas.

- A-a-aaí.. aahhh... – difícil falar -

Encontrara seu ponto de prazer. Investia cada vez mais forte. Levantou o loiro, fazendo com esse o abraçasse, pondo suas pernas uma de cada lado podendo ir mais fundo. Começou a masturba-lo na mesma velocidade, fazendo o menor gemer cada vez mais.

- Sasuke... eu vou... aahhh – chegou ao orgasmo, espalhando seu sêmen pelo abdômen do moreno -

- Narutooo... ahhhh – ao sentir o canal do menor se contrair apertando seu membro, também um orgasmo, derramando seu liquido dentro do loiro em jatos quentes -

O moreno saiu de dentro do loiro e deitara ao lado dele. Ficaram se olhando. Olhos nos olhos. O loiro beijou o moreno, um beijo terno. Sabiam o que sentiam um pelo outro. Abraçaram-se mais, sentindo o sono chegar. O dia logo amanheceria. Palavras não eram necessárias. Sentimento recíproco... paixão... amor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bom... acho que ficou legalzinha pra primeira fic. XD

E sim! Aquela macieira era suspeita... talvez mágica.. uhuuuu (baka)

Pesquisei a época das maçãs. Lá no Norte (acho!) elas dão de meados do verão ate inicio de outono.

Gostram? Odiaram? Querem me matar?? (n façam isso T.T)

Mandem rewies, rewieus... É so clicar nesse botão verde ai ó!! e.e´´´´


End file.
